Especial Combate Naval De Equique 2013: A Las Profundidades
by Starblind Brony
Summary: Bienvenidos, esta vez, decidimos que haríamos algo especial entre todos nosotros, (Ponies de MLP FIM, BlackShade, Light Thunder, BrightSword, Kiyana, Candy Cloud, Lighting Crusher y Luminus) , aunque no me guste mucho la idea, es lo que mi pareja quiere, asi que vamos allà!


(Escuchar la cancion To Live Is To Die de Metallica para la intro (LINK DE YOUTUBE) watch?v=k7_hwgD1ugg)

Me llamo BlackShade ...hace ya siete meses llegue a un pueblo llamado Ponyville, cegado por la ira hacia mi hermano , al llegar, estaba mal-herido, una unicornio llamada Twilight Sparkle me llevó hasta un hospital , donde me dijeron que no podrìa volar por que mi ala estaba rota...Al salir, las amigas de Twilight estaban preparandome una fiesta de bienvenida, cuando senti un aura rara en el aire...era BrightSword...mi hermano...pelée con el, mientras peleabamos, me distraje por una pony de tierra que amo , no de manera romántica, solo de afecto,llamada Pinkie Pie, y él escapò de ahì, entonces, **ella** **llegó... **Fluttershy, sentì algo por ella desde el primer momento en que la vi...BrightSword la agarrò e intento asesinarla, pero yo me interpuse recibiendo un golpe directo y quedando inconsciente luego de eso...Al despertar, Fluttershy me abrazó y ese sentimiento que sentía hacia ella creció...descubrí al otro dia que ese sentimiento era...amor...Luego de muchas batallas, encuentros sexuales con ella y otras cosas algo enfermizas, incluyendo mi muerte y posterior resurrecion, descubrí que yo no era un simple pegaso, era una fusión entre Angel y Demonio, un angel demoníaco...despues de un tiempo de intentar sobrevivir...decidí dar un gran paso y pedirle matrimonio a Fluttershy, ella aceptó y unas dos semanas luego nos casamos, toqué con mis amigos y familia, una canción llamada "Orion" y otra llamada "The Way It Ends", Ah! y además mi hermano estaba poseido por un demonio y mi hermana estaba viva, luego de eso lleve a mi "Mariposa" de luna de miel, la embaracé y posteriormente me encontre con una de nuestras amigas, llamada Rainbow Dash, que en mi matrimonio se convirtió en una "Wonderbolt"...nos fuimos juntos a Ponyville, al llegar, me topé con un Demonio Angelical de nombre Dark Horn...ese maldito me cortó el ala izquierda y la selló para que no la pudiera regenerar con mis poderes, luego de eso, los demonios enviaron un parásito de otra dimensión que me infectó, pero mi guardían, Dark Mithril, me curó con una vacuna, dejandome sin ninguna protección al frio, puedo congelarme fácilmente, muriendome , claro...luego de eso, resultante de la infección del "Parásito X" , una copia de mi, llamada BS-X (BlackShade-X) se creó y atacó Mi pueblo, pelée contra eso y luego volví con Fluttershy, ambos estabamos en el hospital debido a un crecimiento muy rapido de mi hijo llamado Light Thunder...cuando toda esa pesadilla terminó, pensé que tendria un momento de paz...

**ME EQUIVOQUE...**

Mi esposa se murío durante el parto...yo estaba decidido a suicidarme para ir a salvarla del infierno...ella **lo es todo para mi, **busqué una espada especial y la reviví sin necesidad de mi muerte...solo me di unas horas más de vida...no recuerdo claramente lo que pasó pero lo único que puedo recordar bien es que los demonios capturaron a Light Thunder y alteraron su organización genética para que se desarrollara aún más rápido, mientras peleaba contra mi archienemigo Menomaru, otro enemigo mio, llamado Slender Pony, apareció e intentó llevarse a mi hijo...use mis poderes dejandome en extrema debilidad , derroté a Menomaru y a Slender Pony, salvando a mi hijo a costo de gran parte de mi ala derecha...pero cuando creí que esa pesadilla terminó, un demonio de la dimensión "Humana" apareció en frente de mi y empezó a ahorcarme, mi esposa Fluttershy miraba todo esto con mi hijo al lado, ella le ordenó que se fuera y golpeó a Slender, sin efectos, luego le enterro un cuchillo y el simplemente la mando a volar contra la pared, dejando un crater en el destruido muro del hospital...maté...o eso creo a esa cosa...pensé que había terminado, Fluttershy estaba curando mis heridas con su lengua cuando yo le di un golpe suave en la cara diciendole que nunca mas volviera a enfrentarse con mis enemigos, al ver el golpe, Light Thunder, que estaba viendonos escondido, uso mi propia espada que le presté por protección en mi contra, y me la enterró en el pecho, me perforó el corazón...pero aún no quería morir...debía , **necesitaba **despedirme de Fluttershy. ella lloraba arriba mio, yo la consolaba, o eso intentaba, y cuando ella estaba algo mas tranquila, yo solo morí...Dos meses y medio mas tarde, Zeus me despertó y me dio un hogar temporal en el olimpo...estoy socializando con algunos dioses...aunque Ares, Hades y otros mas son algo agresivos, me gusta pelear con ellos , son muy fuertes...ahora, Fluttershy esta triste por una festividad humana , porque todas , o casi todas sus amigas estan de pareja y ella, casada, no podrá estar conmigo...

**O ESO CREÍA**

Le pedí permiso a Zeus para estar con ella 4 dias, el me dio el favor y me dejó ir al pueblo, ella estaba mirando una foto mía que no tengo **ni la menor idea de donde la sacó** cuando me vió, le pareció raro el collar que llevaba, era como un escorpión, cuando mi collar típico es un dragón, le expliqué que me dejaría estar en este mundo por un tiempo, entonces ella...bueno...ya saben...estaba con ganas desde que morí y...bueno...ya saben...

**Fluttershy: BlackShade! **llevó 15 minutos esperando! dime que ya vas a hacerme algo!

**BlackShade:Ah! **tan violenta despues de mi ausencia?!

**Fluttershy:** No me grites...*miedo*

**BlackShade:** Eso pensé...

**_3 HORAS__ DESPUES..._**

**BlackShade:**{Uff} Extrañaba tu cuerpo...dios mio...no sabes cuanto extrañaba tener sexo!

**Fluttershy:Te gustó? *jadeo***

**BlackShade: **Delicioso...excelente y todo lo que quieras...pero ahora, yo vine porque te vu deprimida por mi ausencia... así que tengo pensado un panorama para nosotros...No preguntes, he estado aprendiendo algunas cosas en el olimpo...

**Fluttershy: **Tambien como complacer a una pegaso?

El pegaso negro le da una lamida en el cuello a Fluttershy por su parte de demonio (Demonio Perro) y luego le da sexo oral.

**BlackShade:** Que crees? *se saborea*

BlackShade empieza a mover su cola con satisfacción mientras ahora ella le da sexo oral a el.

**BlackShade:** uff...extrañaba eso tambien... que rico se siente...aaaah...en fin...oye...aaaah...no lamas tan fuerte...vamos a ir todos nosotros, TODOS , a un crucero...solo nosotros dos y nuestros amigos y amigas.

**Fluttershy: **Suena excelente *lame varias veces* estas cerca? Quiero tener mi crin con tu semen.

**BlackShade:** Creeme, he mejorado en todo ...aaaaaaahhh...me falta algo, no mucho...pero no quiero venirme así...

**Fluttershy: **Mas profundo?

**BlackShade: **No me refiero a eso...

_**OTRA HORA MÀS TARDE...**_

**BlackShade:**Ahora si no puedo más!vengo del olimpo, y me obligas a tener sexo bestial contigo, eh? Que lindo...pero muy agradable...

Fluttershy abraza a BlackShade mientras se queda dormida, el solo admira como su lindo cuerpo se suelta por el placer y la satisfacción del sexo y se duerme arriba de el, dejando caer algo de sus jugos en su entrepierna.

**BlackShade:**Bueno...mierda, entonces supongo que tengo que esperar a que se despierte...


End file.
